REVENGE: TIME TRAVEL
by arashi is maelstrom
Summary: With the dead of their baby girl,it will make revolution in the world.With the deal from demon,comeback for revenge. Where will this timeline will guide them.Will they success? NARUXTEN pairing team 7 bash ADOPTED from Demons of the Leaf by "dthegrimm"


OO… Right…!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I so wish I did :P and anything cross over maybe I attach near future.**

**!Thank Fucking You!**

!If I own them I will make Naruto not to fucking saint!

"**Summons Talking"**

_"__**Summons Thinking"**_

"**Demons Talking"**

_"__**Demons Thinking"**_

"Regular People Talking"

"_Regular People Thinking_"

I adopted this idea of story from **dthegrimm "****Demons of the Leaf****"**

**Chapter 1 Back to the Past**

**KONOHA 15****th**** Juli Morning 1 AM**

This morning a boy who has headache wake up from his slumber. 12 year Naruto wake after the deal he made with kyubi in the future. The Kyubi made a deal with Naruto to take him back with his mate, after lost his child by the man who he thought as brother, and the villagers has a gal to laugh his misery. The deal is simple Kyubi will take Naruto and his mate back before graduate, and Kyubi will get more comfortable prison but get his revenge in the first place with the man who know as Uchiha Madara.

"Damn.. that jutsu for travel time make a worst headache I got…"said Naruto

Kyubi answer him with grumbel "**Don't complaint so much kit… you got what you want, you lucky get here with save just the headache**"

"yeah… yea… Furball, Hey what happen with tenten?" asked Naruto

HE repliead "**Don't know, maybe still sleep or get headache like you did…**"

"Maybe I see tenten quickly after I clean my body first…"

**Elsewhere, SAME TIME**

"Shit… it like got hit by boulder… I think it sucses…", said girl who was gasping for breath. As her breathing returned to normal, tears began to form in her dark brown eyes.

"Natsumi…(hicup)… Damn that bastard…", said girl between her sob.

Then she hear a sound from window in her room "Tenten… Don't wallow so much… I know you hate them I do to… Everything will be fine from this point, we will get our revenge…"

"NARUTO!" yelled tenten and she tackled Naruto into a hug.

"Shsh… Let it go Tenten, they will suffer eventualy from their own sin…", reasure Naruto

Replied Tenten "I know but Natsumi is gone now… I miss our baby girl…"

"I know our baby girl cant be back but we will leave in her memory, and get payback for her…"

**FLASHBACK no JUTSU 10 years in the future**

"People of the Leaf Village." Sasuke spoke to the gathered mass.

"We are gathered here today to bring about an end to a great evil that has plagued our great land for far too long. We are here to finally put an end to the Nine-Tailed Fox and those whom have been corrupted by it." Sasuke then held up the crying baby above his head.

"Behold! The end result of a perverse union of the demon and a traitorous slut." The villagers immediately worked themselves into a frenzy, yelling for death.

"We shall begin by destroying this demonic spawn. We shall not have it corrupt the future of this village!"

"Sasuke, you motherfucker! Don't you do it!" The blonde man screamed while his companion looked on in horror.

Sasuke looked at the young man with the most evil look conceivable. "Do what? This?"

Sasuke's left hand became coated with electricity and he drove it through the baby like a knife. The blonde and the brunette looked on in disbelief. Sasuke pulled his bloody hand out from the lifeless child and then tossed her into the air. As the small lifeless body fell, Sasuke blew a jet of flames from his mouth and hit the dead baby with it. When the body hit the ground, all that was left was a small charred skeleton. The village cheered for the perverse display of public murder and cruelty.

When he looked back up a Sasuke, all the blonde saw was red. He got lose his binding and give in to his rage. And between him his wife stood in hid side with rage match with her husband. Then after few minute holding their rage silenly, they move very fast with just one purpose take down as many as can get in their way, the massacre begin.

After few hours their battle almost over more than half military or villager died in their hand. Just one make the duo parent regret, they cant get Sasuke for this. Now in their last breath, Kyubi call them to the seal.

"**hello my container…**" said Kyubi.

"What is it Furball, you want laugh at me, mock me, berated me, DO IT YOU FUCKING FOX, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!", yelled Naruto in rage.

Replied the FOX "**don't to quick judge me kit, I'm here give you chance to get your revenge. Even maybe change view event in you live… How do you think vixen?**" the FOX look at Tenten.

"what do you mean Kyubi?" asked the bruned girl.

" **easy I will send you back in the time before Naruto graduate… what do you think?**" answer th FOX

That answer make Naruto interested, then asked "you mean you can get us back to past? If you can FOX what the catch? I know you will not do this without a payback."

The FOX grinned widely "**HAHAHA,,, you know me well Naruto… the catch is simple, first I want you kill all the Uchiha clan until their last member and never lost to your enemy who ever he/she is, but your primary target is Uchiha Madara, second extract your revenge slowly and painfuly for them and for the bonus can you got me more pleasant prison, not damn sewer**"

"just that? Not freedom?" asked shocked Naruto.

"**HAHA… you got me there, but as loath I admited, it cant, we bound together, if I got free someway, I will die with you eventualy… So what your answer do you accepted it? But for final warning this technique has indeed have risk..**"Answer the FOX with grin like maniac.

Tenten who silent from the beginning said "What risk?"

The FOX just silent for few moment eyeing the couple then answer "**The risk for travel time is unpredictable, no one has try it before, but the risk is equitable for your condition right now,even you take it or not. You almost died outsite the seal either way. Then you cant change many main event like you team placement, the dead of the third or big even like tsunade become godaime, if you do that the timeline will different from this, so you will decide what you will change in the first place. And finaly your kit never will born same again, even you got first born girl, that baby not your kit in this time. You must understand that. Then you will lost your control in chakra, endurance, and some reflex but you has knowledge and amount chakra from this timeline, though your body in young teen must adjust first to fully use it in full potential. So what your answer kit? Do you accept it my offer?**"

The couple look each other first, then with eye of determination they said "We accept it, even this time we cant got back our baby girl back, we will be damn if we cant take out who responsibility in the first place. And we can save few who doesn't deserve die in the first place"

With wicked smile "**Then so be it… **" answer Kyubi eye glow more bright red.

In the outside seal ANBU who want take the final blow doesn't know what hit them, just bright red in their eyes before turn dark. And suddenly portal like Kamui sharingan appear suck all thing in the universe to darkness forever.

**FLASHBACK no JUTSU KAI**

"Naruto?" a sad voice called to him.

The blonde, Naruto, turned to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes, puffed red from crying. "Are you feeling better, Tenten?" He asked

Tenten nodded slowly as she pressed her face against Naruto's shoulder. Her expression morphed from extreme sadness to helpless rage.

"I want them dead." She simply said, not bothering to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I want them all dead and I want my baby back." Tenten gripped Naruto's arm, her fingers hooked into claws. Naruto kissed Tenten on the lips.

"It will be done, my love. It will be done. I promise." His own voice dark and filled with malice.

Naruto continued to hold Tenten until her rage dissipated and she fell back to sleep. Naruto himself fell asleep as well, mentally going over what needed to be done. The fox transported them back to the year when Naruto graduated the academy . 'Them' being the targets of vengeance for Naruto and Tenten. Namely Sasuke Uchiha and his legion of fan girls, or more to the point, his top fan girl, Sakura Haruno. Naruto and Tenten would kill them, that much was certain. But not until the Ninetails' vessel and the weapons specialist had some fun at their expense and that of the village as well.

Before he fell into the deeper stages of sleep, Naruto heard a soft evil chuckle from Tenten. Most likely, she was now having a far more pleasant dream. One that undoubtedly involved a lot of sharp objects and the ignorant villagers begging and pleading at her feet for mercy. Naruto smiled a dark smile. Tomorrow was the first day back at the academy.

"_**Tomorrow, Tenten. Our lives enter Chapter two, our good days…and the dark days for this miserable village**_." Naruto thought as he drifted off into the sweet sleep of oblivion.


End file.
